With You (REBOOT)
by Phosphor
Summary: "We're all followers. It's what gives us a sense of purpose; a reason to stay. If not, then we're a waste." [Dipper x OC x Bill Cipher]


_The perception of emotion, the identification of one's self._

 _The restriants of world order, the iniquity of defiance._

 _We're all followers._

 _It's what gives us a sense of purpose; a reason to stay._

 _If not, then we're a waste._

 _Is it that just what we've learnt to view the acts considered "immoral" are actually not? To view the world strictly in black-and-white? Are we just fooling ourselves, being controlled by a leader who shifts us to his or her's liking?_

 _No, it's more than just that._

 _It's up to you to lead us to the light._

* * *

I feel nothing. No sensation, no emotion, nothing in my eyes. It's just darkness, obstructing my vision.

"Ngh," I groaned as I struggled to break free of this paralysis.

I gave up after a bit, panting over the sheer strength of these chains.

 _Are they?_

I raised my head and noticed something in the far distance.

A ray of light conjured in the dusk, slowly creeping into the shadows, reflecting off its warm and hopeful shine into the dark abyss I find myself in.

The light increased by every ticking second, discharged and spun around in a large area, enveloping the space around me to form some sort of dome.

 _I still see nothing._

As far as I could see, little geometrical fragments of yellow gathered up in the centre of my view, joining together piece-by-piece to form a triangle.

Its shape rapidly flared with ignitions summoned all over it, a lunatic laugh could be heard when it simultaneously grew... an eye?

It finally took form, limbs popping out of nowhere as it became fully sentient. It materialized a tophat within a fraction of a second and threw it up in the air, landing flawlessy on his (its?) tip as if it's a smartass magician trying to get attention.

"Wow, a normal human being on Earth? It's been forever! A break from all that space-timet nonsense, I suppose," the structure mumbled to itself, shifting its one-eyed gaze to me.

Its razor-sharp piercing stare instilled a sense of dread, my body shivering like a jolt of electricity rushing through my veins.

 _Okay, now I'm terrified. Is this some sort of dream? Or have I stumbled in some kind of illusion? Hallucination?_

"The name's Bill Cipher. And I take it you're some kind of ventriloquist dummy?" he said, orbiting around me as if I'm some kind of prize.

"I'm just kidding, I know who you are Ashlyn!"

"W-what is this..?"

"Oh, this is not real. You're just imagining." he focused on that final word as his eye expanded.

"Yeah right," I scoffed.

"Well get used to it, cuz you'll be here often you know," the triangular demon-thing shook his head.

"I wanna ask-"

Bill cut me off rudely. "Welp, got some things to settle first. Later, sucker!"

He gave a condescending smirk as he faded away into the darkness.

"Hey, come back here and free me!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs.

 _All I could hear is the reverberation of my scream._

Cold sweat ran down my forehead, my breathing got more tense by the minute.

 _Am I gonna be stuck here forever?_

A wave of fatigue suddenly hit me.

I was speedily losing my energy, my consciousness started to fade.

 _No. Wake up._

"Ngh!"

It was no use. I was going to be stuck here.

 _Wake up._

What am I going to do? What even happened?

 _No, wake up. Wake up._

Or is it because I caused "it" to happen?

 _No, just wake up for crying out loud!_

* * *

I felt like time stood still for a split second as I was jerked back into reality. I bat my eyes open like I've just been possessed by a ghost.

 _Okay, calm down. Calm down._

I looked at my surroundings.

 _Oh, that's right. It's summer vacation. Sigh..._

My father was driving the vehicle, while mother was busy reading her novel, making nods and "mmm" while flipping the pages. Loud music echoed in my eardrums as I fished the iPod from my pocket and turned off the obnoxious tunes.

Brushing my hair to the side, I glanced at the window and its crystalline surface mirrored a small town in the middle of nowhere, with a sign that says, "Welcome to Gravity Falls."

 _So... was that a dream? Was it some kinda vision like in the movies? If it was a dream, it was quite surreal, no doubt about it._

Sigh, I was not enthusiastic in the slightest.

It's not even questionable why I despise summer vacation.

Well, here we go.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone who's reading this. This is the PROLOGUE of the With You Reboot. Chapter 1 will be up in a few days, I'll try to meet that deadline. I'm REALLY surprised I multiplied the original story's first portion of the first chapter's word by about 7! Well, hope you guys enjoy the story. (well, the prologue thing, I guess) Rate and review!**


End file.
